Amigo Secreto
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Fim de ano, festa de Natal, reunião de amigos... TUDO isso leva a um amigo secreto de Natal! Watanuki, Yuko, Mokona, Doumeki e Himawari tiram um amigo secreto. Quem será que o ser escavisado do Waranuki tirou? Fic de Natal que dedico a tdos os meus amigos


_tentei fazer com que a fic ficasse legal. YuukoWatnuki meloso como sempre! (mas dessa vez não ficou tããão meloso como sempre fica:D)  
_

_enjoy! \o/ _

__

* * *

_**Amigo Secreto**_

Lá estavam. Mais um ano iria se passar e eles estavam em uma festa de Natal. E dessa vez eles iriam fazer um amigo secreto entre eles. Estavam presentes: Yuko (claro, a dona da casa), Watanuki (porque sem ele não tem festa), Doumeki, Mokona-Modoki Larg (ele mora lá, não?) e a Himawari. E iriam começar a entregar os presentes.

Himawari, que estava muito apressada para esperar, resolveu começar:

- Eu! Eu começo! Bem, a pessoa que eu tirei é muito bonita, tem olhos muito puxados e é muito especial. Tirei o Mokona-Modoki!

- Ah, sim! – Himawari entregou o presente para o Mokona e se sentou. Mokona resolveu falar:

- Bem, quem eu tirei é alto, esperto, gente fina pacas, é boa-pinta também, e é arqueiro, além de sempre ajudar o Watanuki quando ele precisa! Toma, Doumeki!

Yuko, que até agora estava calada, teceu o seguinte comentário:

- Espero que goste.

Doumeki resolveu falar quem havia tirado. Watanuki parecia apreensivo. Yuko resolveu começar a espairecer a mente:

- Watanuki, trás sake pra mim?

O garoto assentiu com um sorriso servil e foi até a cozinha pegar a bebida. Enquanto isso, Doumeki falava as qualidades da pessoa que havia tirado e Yuko olhava para algum lugar das costas de Watanuki.

- É. Cresceu. – ela murmurou.

Alguns minutos depois, Watanuki apareceu com a bebida na mão e a entregou para Yuko, que aceitou de bom grado e ofereceu para todos os presentes. Doumeki e Mokona aceitaram beber, Watanuki disse que não estava com muita vontade de beber, e Himawari não aceitou porque também não estava com muita sede naquela hora.

- Então, quem eu tirei foi a Himawari. – finalizou Doumeki.

Watanuki ficou estático. Então Yuko havia tirado o nome dele? O que será que ela daria? Uma garrafa de sake para servir pra ela? Um par de óculos novo? Ou uma pelúcia daquele Mokona branco que estava com Syaoran e toda a turma? Não importava. Ele daria o presente primeiro.

Yuko sorria cínica e sensualmente para o pobre do Watanuki que estava suando frio e com o coração disparado. O que ele havia comprado não era grande coisa, mas pelo menos seria útil. Ele estava pensando em dar um conjunto de sake novo, com garrafas e copos de cerâmica, mas ele se lembrou de que era estudante, órfão e pobre para melhorar, e que só estudava em escola particular por causa da pensão dos pais. Pensou em dar um kimono ou um yukata, mas lembrou novamente que não teria dinheiro para tais. Ele queria alguma coisa que ela usasse e não fosse tão cara. Pensou em um cachimbo novo. Mas pra que se raramente ela usava aquilo de verdade? Tinha que ser bonito. Tinha que ter utilidade. E tinha que ter a cara da Yuko. Senão, não valeria a pena.

- T-T-Tó. E-e-e-espero que goste.

Watanuki entregou o presente a ela. Nada mais era do que um chaveiro com formato de Lua. Era refinado, mas não muito sofisticado. Ela não perderia mais as chaves porque estariam juntas. E não as esqueceria em lugar nenhum porque o chaveiro não passaria despercebido. Era o presente perfeito. E Watanuki não sabia. Mas achou bonito, barato e que combinava com a Feiticeira por quem havia se apaixonado (embora nem ele soubesse disso). Yuko achou o presente o mais perfeito possível – achou até que ele havia lido os pensamentos dela, já que ela estava pensando em comprar um chaveiro já havia algum tempo. E, além de tudo, era de Lua! O astro que regia todo o seu poder. Não tinha como não ser para ela.

- Sim, é perfeito! Será que você viu que eu sempre perco as chaves em lugares estranhos? – e olhou com um olhar confuso para o garoto. – Como todo mundo pode perceber, eu tirei o Watanuki. Espero que goste do seu presente.

E, então, o garoto abriu. Não era um par de óculos novo. Não era sake. Não era um bichinho de pelúcia. Não era, também, ração para a Kuda-Kitsune. O presente que Yuko dera para ele, era nada mais do que um livro novo. Havia o detalhe de ser um livro de receitas, porém, um livro. E Watanuki não se importava de cozinhar, na verdade até gostava de fazer aquilo; um livro novo apenas animaria-o para cozinhar mais alegremente.

Quando olhou mais atentamente, percebeu que era aquele livro que há tempos estava querendo comprar – porque tinha receitas muito interessantes de se preparar – e há mais tempo ainda havia comentado com Yuko sobre ele.

" – Nunca pensei que aquela insensível poderia me dar algo tão... Bom. É o livro que estou querendo há tempos!"

- Muito obrigado, senhora Yuko... Não sabe o quanto gostei do presente.

- Sei sim – respondeu Yuko em tom de deboche – comprei o livro apenas para você fazer as receitas que estão aí para mim – Watanuki olhou-a em sinal de reprovação. Yuko sorriu – estou brincando, Watanuki. Mas, quando vi o seu nome no meu papel, logo pensei no livro. Ainda bem que acertei, porque havia um outro muito parecido com esse na livraria. Porém, achei que você já tinha aquele outro... Portanto, resolvi levar esse – Yuko apontou para o livro nas mãos de Watanuki, que sorriu e assentiu alegremente para Yuko. – e eu gostei muito do seu presente, de verdade. Graças a você não perderei mais minhas chaves.

A festa correu alegremente até todos se sentirem cansados o suficiente para voltarem às suas casas. Watanuki dormiria lá, uma vez que de manhã teria de voltar para o lugar. Enquanto o garoto ia ao quarto aonde iria se hospedar, Yuko chamou brevemente por seu nome.

- Watanuki, tem uma coisa que eu queria muito de dar, mas não podia ser na frente de todos eles. – comentou serenamente Yuko.

Watanuki a fitou, apreensivamente confuso. O que seria esse tal "presente"?

- E o que seria, senhora Yuko? – perguntou curiosamente o garoto.

- Isso. – Yuko se aproximou de Watanuki, abraçou-se docemente a ele e carinhosamente beijou-o. Não fora um beijo intenso, fora um beijo delicado e muito doce. Separou-se dele, mas ainda ficou abraçada ao mesmo durante alguns segundos. Quando resolveu voltar ao seu quarto, disse apenas:

- Feliz Natal.

Watanuki ficou estático. ENTÃO AQUELE ERA O PRESENTE QUE YUKO QUERIA DAR A ELE? Realmente. Aquele _com certeza_ era um 'Feliz Natal'.

* * *

_e como não podia deixar de ser... YuukoWatanuki ateh no Natal! hehe... amo esses dois apesar de falarem que é inviável u.u_

_Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo a tdos que lerem essa fic!_

_deixem reviews pra mim como presente de Natal _

_TTTT_

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan!_

_/bj _


End file.
